Caught
by Lovelaced
Summary: Hiccup walks in on Astrid masturbating. Requested by Acorntree144
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of green eyes and freckles kept her up at night.

No matter how hard she tried to fall sleep, the burning in the loins prevented her from doing so.

Astrid didn't want to admit it, but Hiccup really got her hot and bothered. He was just too sexy for his own good.

She had been obsessing over his long fingers and beautiful lips from weeks now. Wondering how it would feel to be touched and caressed by these parts of him on the most aching places of her body.

Astrid often fantasized about Hiccup sneaking into her bedroom at night, while she was fast asleep, and doing all kinds of wicked things to her.

 _First, she imagined he would carefully strip off all her clothes. She might shiver in her sleep from the cold but the warmth of his touch would quickly calm her down._

 _He would then squeeze her breasts and play with her nipples for a while, building up a deep pressure within her. Afterwards, he would take one nipple in his mouth and suck on it until it grew pert and hard. And then repeat the same process on the other one._

 _At this point Astrid would have grown incredibly wet and start to leak through her underwear. Hiccup would then carefully peel it off her and run a finger against her glistening sex._

 _The next part of her fantasy was incredibly dirty. She imagined Hiccup licking his fingers and then probing her with them, making her gasp while she still remained unconscious._

 _And then at last, he would kiss her... there. He would be gentle but eager, devouring her with his talented tongue. Astrid would trash violently against her pillow but Hiccup would keep a firm grip on her thighs, not stop licking her out until she came at least three times._

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped out loud, rubbing her throbbing clit as the fantasies continued to play out in her mind.

She didn't hear the creak of a door opening, or see the dark shadow of someone standing in the doorway, watching her with bewildered eyes.

Astrid simply continued to finger herself, moaning his name louder and louder with every motion of her hand.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't sleep, but he also didn't want to wake up Toothless in the middle of the night, so he decided to go for a walk by himself.

As he passed by Astrid's hut, he heard some muffled noises coming from inside.

Afraid something might have happened to her, Hiccup decided to enter her hut. Nothing appeared to be out of place.

He complemented leaving until he realized the sound had been coming from upstairs and it was growing louder now.

If he wasn't mistaken, it almost sounded like Astrid was shouting _his name_.

Hiccup frowned. Why would Astrid be calling out his name?

He decided to walk up to her bedroom and carefully pushed against the door that was already ajar.

The candles were still lit so he could make out Astrid very clearly.

She was lying on her wooden bed with her eyes closed, squirming and crying out his name.

It took him a while, but it slowly dawned to him that Astrid wasn't asleep. Her hand was moving furiously under the front of her leggings.

Hiccup could only guess what she was doing and blushed.

After getting over that intial shock, he then realized Astrid was actually touching herself to _his name._

Hiccup didn't know if he should stay or leave.

Astrid didn't seem to have noticed his presence so he could easily sneak away and pretend like this never happened.

But did he really want to?

* * *

Requested by Acorntree144 :) Sorry if it was too short but I still hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup knew he needed to make up his mind fast. As soon as Astrid reached her climax, she would surely notice him. And the last thing he wanted was for her to think that he had been peeping on her. Which he _sort of_ had.. but that was beside the point.

Hesitantly, he stepped into the room, his prosthetic foot dragging against the wooden floor.

Surprisingly enough, it did not cause Astrid to snap out of her delirious state.

If anything, she was moving her hand faster and tears were beginning to gather up in the corner of her eyes while she sobbed in pleasure.

Hiccup couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He hastily unbuckled his pants and then gripped his shaft, moving his hand along with her noises.

It quickly grew hot in the room. He could feel his heart racing and arousal throbbing painfully for relief.

Hiccup tried really hard not say her name out loud. But it became increasingly difficult because of the way Astrid was panting _his name._

He stared at her chest rising and falling. Wishing for more than anything that he could bury his face in it. He wanted to do things to her she probably could not even compute.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out as she finally peaked.

* * *

Astrid had never come so hard before.

She felt her mind go blank and let herself relax for a moment.

What was strange was that despite her amazing climax, she was still feeling turned on.

It was as if this itch wouldn't go away until the right hands scratched it.

She sighed to herself as she thought about those long, nimble fingers. What she would not give to have them inside her.

Astrid also briefly wondered about Hiccup's cock. Did he ever touch it? And wether it was thick and long the way his fingers appeared to be?

Would it even fit inside her?

Just as she opened her eyes and sat up, something warm spurted on her face in heavy amounts, coating her down to her neck. She could even feel this substance slide between her breasts and making its way underneath her shirt.

Astrid wiped her face with the back of her hand and squinted at the source of her rude surprise.

Hiccup Haddock was standing before her.

Only his eyes were closed and cock hard in his hand, pointing straight at her.

Astrid gasped in shock, and then tried to say something but his seed suddenly hit her square in the mouth and slid down her throat.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hiccup to reach his own end.

Just moments after Astrid exclaimed his name, he let himself go.

It felt better than it had ever done before and he ended up throwing his head back to savor the moment.

Once he had no more to give, he finally opened his eyes.

...Only to find Astrid Hofferson covered in his cum from head to toe, glaring at him.

Hiccup gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup and Astrid had not spoken since that fateful night.

They had both simply stared at one another for a stunned moment before Hiccup quickly decided to flee from the scene.

Astrid had remained frozen in her position for a while before forcing herself down to a stream nearby to clean Hiccup's cum off her skin.

She could still taste it in her mouth, and even though she hated to admit it, she had rather liked it.

So much so that she was still turned on and had began fantasizing about Hiccup shooting his loud into her mouth on a daily basis.

Most of all, her thoughts lingered around his beautiful, big cock.

Now that she had seen it up close, she desperately longed to taste and touch it.

A few days went by until Astrid at last decided they could no longer avoid the matter.

After taking a bath one evening, she decided to venture over to Hiccup's hut to clear up the air between them.

* * *

Hiccup felt like he was in a constant embarrassed state as of late.

He still couldn't quite believe what had happened that night and why he had reacted in such a crude manner.

He should have simply turned around and left.

It just hurt to think that he might have blown up his chances with Astrid over this.

He had been in love with her for so long and had for a moment felt a glimmer of hope that she returned his feelings.

But she probably hated him now and he could not blame her one bit.

Hiccup sighed, tipping his head back to take a large gulp from his bottle of mead.

If it was anything he was good at, it was drowning in self-pity.

He considered going to bed after finishing up until someone suddenly, without warning, entered his hut and then shut the door behind them.

Hiccup couldn't make out the intruder and commanded Toothless to fire up the fireplace.

As the room lit up, Hiccup gasped in shock. Astrid was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but his old green tunic, (which he had given to her after his growth spurt.)

She didn't say anything but instead pushed him to sit on his bed and then sank down on his lap, her bare legs spread on each side of him.

Hiccup could feel the warmth of her core radiating over his cock and bit back a moan.

Astrid continued to glower at him intensely.

"We need to talk," she whispered, licking her lips.

Hiccup's eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup felt his face flush red and breath grow short. He didn't know if Astrid was intentionally shifting over him but he was definitely throbbing underneath her heat and wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hip and grind against her.

"Astrid.." he groaned, curling his fists on the bedsheets, trying to resist touching her.

Their friendship was fragile at the moment and he didn't want risking it by taking any sudden leaps of faith.

"You snuck into my hut in the middle of the night," she stated rather than asked. "And then you.. you.." she trailed off, still staring intensely at him.

Hiccup hung his head down in shame.

"I'm so, so sorry, Astrid. I don't know what came over me. I should have respected your privacy. I thought you were shouting my name and I-"

"Wait," she interrupted, a blush suddenly pooling down her own cheeks. "You could hear me?" she whispered.

Hiccup bit his lip. "Like I said, you were shouting my name," he whispered back.

He could sense Astrid's embarrassment surfacing and realized he needed to subdue it before she suddenly changed her mind about their current predicament.

"Hey, at least you didn't blow up all over me," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed to have succeeded since it made her crack a smile.

"True," she agreed, laughing. "It was pretty impressive though. I mean, it even ended up in my mouth."

It was Hiccup's turn to blush again. "Sorry," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be," she said, and then in a much lower and husky voice, "I.. I actually liked it."

Hiccup's eyes widened at her admission. He began to question reality. Surely the Gods were playing games with him.

"In fact," she continued, "I think I would like a second taste just about now." Astrid didn't give him time to react to her words as she suddenly pushed him flat on his back. Hiccup could feel her fingers unlacing his trousers and gulped.

He mentally started to prepare himself for her touch.

It was something he had yearned for since he became aware of his feelings for her. And now it was about to become reality.

Hiccup waited and then frowned when the warmth of her hands disappeared. He opened his eyes to see Astrid moving off of him, and instead seating herself down on the bed beside him.

Hiccup felt confused.

"Well?" Astrid said, eying his crotch before meeting his eye again. "What are you waiting for?"

It took a moment before it dawned to him what she was suggesting. "You want me to.."

Astrid nodded, licking her lips. "Please."

After a slight second of doubt, Hiccup eventually sat up against the headboard and then freed his cock from his pants.

He watched Astrid nervously as he gripped himself from the base and began moving his hand up to the head and then back down again.

His rhythm was slow and nervous but as Astrid began fondling her breasts over her tunic while she watched him, he started to feel less hesitant over his actions and sped up.

Astrid let out a moan when she saw pre-cum oozing out of the tip of his cock.

"Let me taste it," she demanded gently.

Hiccup's breathing was heavy and labored as he watched her swap her fingers over the head of his arousal to collect her taste sample.

She leisurely licked each finger clean, staring straight into his eyes while she did so before putting them in her mouth and sucking on them.

"Mmm," she moaned soundly. Her face twisted in joy as she savored the taste of new favorite flavor. "More, please."

Hiccup groaned but nevertheless complied her request.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid rubbed herself over her white panties while Hiccup continued to squeeze along his length while watching her. He wished for more than anything to see her bare and spread out before his eyes.

Astrid had always been beautiful and intimidating, and she looked especially captivating in such a concentrated, lustful state. The way her lips parted and eyes darkened with desire took his breath away. He also adored the shape of her body, especially her sensual hips, round bottom and perky chest. Astrid's body was made to be enjoyed sexually and Hiccup might just be the lucky guy to take up on the job.

"Can I touch it?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and made him blush. He was suddenly feeling shy about what he was doing in her presence.

"What?" Barely audible.

"Your... _cock_."

His eyes widened at her balant admittance.

She didn't give him the opportunity to respond beyond a nod before reaching down and grabbing him in her palm.

"Astrid!" he hissed out her name.

* * *

Astrid had thoroughly enjoyed the occasional taste of Hiccup's delicious cum but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to release directly into her mouth as much as she wanted to feel his beautiful cock against her tongue.

Without much warning, she began moving her hand up and down, loving the way it felt in her hand. So hot and hard.

"Teach me?" she asked with an adorable pout.

Hiccup closed his eyes, exhaling noisily before placing a hand over hers to guide her motions.

"Ah!" he gasped when she gripped him harder. "..Maybe not so hard."

Astrid blushed, muttering an apology.

"Is this better?"

Hiccup groaned, _"Yes!"_

Her rhythm grew more confident after that and she leaned closer to nibble on his ear lobe with her teeth. It only made Hiccup more vocal of his pleasure.

"Does it feel.. good?"

He heard her whisper into his ear.

"Yes," he mumbled again with a sigh. It was as if he had grown incapable of uttering full sentences.

Just as he started to near his blissful peak, Astrid decided to let go.

Mildly annoyed, Hiccup snapped his head up to see her crawl down his body until she was face to face with his throbbing cock.

He gulped, recognizing the mischievous glint in her eye. He still couldn't compute how someone could look so innocent and sinful at the same time.

She prepeared to take him into her sweet, warm mouth and he watched her in anticipation, leaning up on his elbows for a better view.

Until.. a heavy jolt against the wall of his hut shook the entire room and startled both of them.

"Hiccup? Are you still awake?" Fishlegs called out from outside. "I think we just found another clue to where the next Dragon Eye lens might be located!"

 _"No, I'm telling you it's a trap, Fishface,_ " Snotlout yelled in the background _. "Hey Hiccup, we are coming inside."_

Hiccup and Astrid froze in their track, sharing a horrified look.

* * *

A quick chapter. I still have some exams left but I thought I should update this story.


	6. Chapter 6

In the blink of an eye, Hiccup managed to pull the covers over himself and Astrid, successfully concealing her from view.

When the guys entered the room it looked as if Hiccup was sitting in his bed by himself and the only thing seeming out of place was the sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Told you he was awake," Fishlegs greeted in elation. "Hiccup, you have to take a look at this!"

He pulled forth a map and pointed at the marked coordinates.

Snotlout snorted, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Hiccup, _please_ tell this big buffoon that it's all just a big ploy."

"No it's not!"

"Yes, I'm very sure it is!"

Hiccup tried to control his breathing, running a frustrated hand through his auburn mop.

"Could we- maybe.. I don't know.. talk about this in the morning instead?" he said with a shaky laugh, cheeks flushing. It was difficult to focus on anything but the delicious heat resting against his lower body, tickling and arousing him all at once.

His male peers ignored him, continuing on with their obnoxious bickering back and forth.

"Guys!" Hiccup gasped at last, trembling slightly as a soft hand squeezed him. He had to bite his bottom lip to refrain from groaning as something brushed over the tip of his hardness. It certainly didn't help that he had been on the verge of climaxing just mere moments ago.

Snotlout regarded him with a frown.

"He is going to get us killed!" he exclaimed, pointing at the husky boy accusingly. "...Are you even listening to what I'm saying, Hiccup?"

Hiccup blinked, opening his mouth to form a coherent retort but only managing a weak nod.

His big cock was now resting against her beautiful, sweet lips under the covers. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to push inside but restrained himself because it would definitely draw attention from their unexpected company.

The timing really couldn't have been more impeccable.

"Hiccup?" he could hear Fishlegs ask in concern, stepping closer and causing Hiccup to snap his head up.

"I.. I need to you to leave," he blurted out in panic and then swallowed a moan that was threatening to escape.

 _Mighty Freya, was Astrid torturing him on purpose?_ He could swear he felt her kiss his arousal.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"What?" Snotlout yelled, frowning at his cousin, slightly offended that he was being shown to the door.

Hiccup took a deep breath.

"We will talk in the morning."

Snotlout however looked unfazed, proceeding to glare at him.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs. "Please," he pleaded in a desperate tone.

Fishlegs paused for a moment but then nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing Hiccup. We will let you sleep on it," he agreed. "Come on Snotlout."

"Thank you Fishlegs."

Snotlout shot Hiccup another skeptical look before retreating with the husky boy and fortunately shutting the door behind him.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and then hastily stripped the sheets away only to find the head of his cock engulfed in Astrid's mouth.

She looked up at him with a naughty smirk before letting go of his member so she could lick him from head to base and then back up again, lapping up the leaked cum.

"Mmm," she moaned, so irrevocably in love with the taste of him. His cock was simply exquisite and out of this world.

Hiccup sensed something swell in his chest at the clear joy on her face. He had never felt so worshipped and at home than in that moment.

It didn't last long. The door suddenly barged open again.

 _"Sorry! Forgot the map!"_


End file.
